The Kissing Booth
by HelenaWayne10
Summary: Wally goes to a carnival in Gotham with Robin, Conner, and Roy. He wants to go to the Kissing Booth because he knows there's a pretty girl from his school named Linda Park volunteering there. But when he's next, Linda's shift is over and a very unexpected volunteer takes the stand….


**Description:**

**Wally goes to a carnival in Gotham with Robin, Conner, and Roy. He wants to go to the Kissing Booth because he knows there's a pretty girl from his school named Linda Park volunteering there. But when he's next, Linda's shift is over and a very unexpected volunteer takes the stand….**

**Author's Note: **

**Hey! So…. this is a first. I've never written a story before… or at least one that's posted online. So I hope it's not horrible. And that you like it. A lot. And I hope the title isn't stupid or doesn't go with the story whatsoever. Because it might not. So please like my story! PLEASE! Oh and I really like Wally and Artemis! And I'm mad that the producers are taking, yet another break from Young Justice! Grrrrr…**

**So anyway…I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Do I own Young Justice? No. Because if I did we would have had new episodes by now. -_-**

The Kissing Booth

Nope. I do NOT like her. Just because my heart beats faster when she walks into the same room as me does NOT mean anything!

And when some stupid douche bag flirts with her I am NOT getting jealous!

I do NOT like her golden, wavy hair when its down from its usual ponytail and how it looks so much like sun rays.

And I do NOT like her sliver, shining eyes that can look so fierce when we're quarreling, but so soft when she's helping bandage a wound from someone on the team.

And no, I do NOT enjoy our heated arguments when her cheeks are tinted with a light color of pink because of her huffing and puffing.

And I hate how I get the urge to tuck that stray piece of golden hair behind her ear during our disagreements.

And when she looks me in the eyes, my stomach ties itself in a knot.

Stupid stomach. I give you food to eat and this is how you repay me?

Stupid, soft hair. Stupid, pink lips. Stupid, shimmering eyes. Stupid, tanned skin.

Okay! So she's beautiful! But anyone can see that!

But it does NOT mean I like Artemis Crock!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

Bright, red hair. Cheeks dusted with freckles. Brilliant green eyes.

And all those things are stupid. Why are they stupid? Because they make me like _him _so much more.

Yeah, I like Wally West. I'm not gonna deny it! I mean, I'm not stupid! I can tell when I like a guy. I don't really know why I like him so much but I do.

But to anyone else, Wallace West is the most annoying, flirtatious, arrogant, nerd I have ever met.

Even though its cute when he blushes and how I love it when he calls me 'Beautiful'.

And how I loved it when his arms were around me in Bialya.

But NO ONE will EVER find out. ESPECIALLY him. He'd never let me live it down….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

Robin walked through the quiet halls of Mt. Justice, intending to spend a peaceful afternoon doing nothing but watch T.V., play video games, and whatever else stealthy ninjas do.

He laid back on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Ah! Peace and quiet!"

"NO WONDER YOU'RE HUNGRY ALL THE TIME! ALL THAT TALKING MUST WORK UP AN APPETITE!" Artemis' angry voice sounded through the room.

Robin sighed. "Well, it was nice while it lasted…"

"_I _ TALK ALL THE TIME?" Wally yelled.

"You guys…." Robin said.

"Yes! Now we finally agree on something!" Artemis said as she threw her hands up in the air.

"You guys!…."

"I do NOT talk all the time! You're the one who talks all the time! You're always complaining about something or nagging me about how I eat even though you know I have-"

"Fast metabolism. Yeah! We get it!" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you 'get it', then why do you constantly call me out on it?!"

"BECAUSE YOU-"

"YOU GUYS!" Robin yelled.

"WHAT?!" Artemis and Wally exclaimed as they whirled around to face the Boy Wonder.

"You both talk a lot! Now can we just have a quiet day off from missions?"

They both turned away from each other.

"Well if _he_ can stop talking I know I can." Artemis quipped.

"And if Harpy over there can stop talking I know _I_ can." Wally snapped.

"Good. Now we can enjoy-" Robin started before he was cut off.

"Who are you calling Harpy?!" Artemis questioned, feeling her blood boil once more.

"The only one who fits the description." Wally smiled proudly, but soon regretted it when Artemis pounced on him. He moved just in time for her to tumble on to the ground.

"You forgot, babe. I'm the fastest boy alive!" He winked. And with that he sped off. Artemis stood for a second then ran after him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BABE?!"

Robin sighed. "They were _made_ for each other."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

An hour later, Artemis stomped into the living room, hands balled into fists. Robin was still lounging on the couch, playing video games and listening to Artemis mumble to herself.

"Stupid, red headed, full-of-himself speedster….." She muttered angrily.

"Couldn't catch him, huh?" Robin inquired, a sly smile playing on his face.

"Damn super-speed…." She murmured as she continued to search for her purse.

Robin chuckled. "You seem like you're in a hurry." He stated.

"All thanks to your best friend! Now I'm late to my volunteer work at the- Here it is!" She interrupted herself as she held up her purse triumphantly. "See ya later!" She yelled over her shoulder as she exited the room.

Robin just laughed to himself and continued to play his game when Wally poked his head in.

"Is the coo-coo bird in the banana tree?" He whispered to Robin.

"No, Wally she left. She's volunteering somewhere…"

Wally stood up from his crouching position and relaxed a bit. "Phew! I thought she'd never leave! She chased me around for an hour!"

Robin snickered. "Admit it. You liked it."

"I did not!" Wally defended, but failing to hide the blush rising to his cheeks. "Who would want to be chased by someone like her…"

Robin kept his eyes glued to the T.V. "Someone like you." He said, without a glance towards Wally's direction. He could practically _hear _ Wally blushing.

"Do not!"

"_De-ni-al!_" Robin said in a singsongy voice.

"Whatever…" Wally mumbled.

"Ah! So Denial Boy admits he has a thing for the harpy!" Robin chuckled. "WALLY'S IN LOVE WITH-mpfh!" Wally clamped a hand over Robin's mouth.

"Shhh! I do NOT love Artemis!" He whispered horsely as he let Robin free. "In fact, there's a girl at my school I like." Wally said, proudly.

"Is her name Artemis?" Robin snickered.

"No! It's Linda Park! And I'm gonna go to the carnival where she's volunteering at the Kissing Booth and get a-"

"Let me guess. A kiss." Robin stated as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, duh! She's one of the hottest babes at my school!" He remarked.

"Whatever, man. But I'm telling you, it's fate! You and Artemis were made for each other!"

"Fate? HA! Artemis and I were NOT made for each other! And before you try to prove me wrong I came in here to ask you if you wanted to go to the carnival with me, Conner, and Roy."

"Sure. Let me just save this game." Robin replied.

"Okay. We'll wait for you out front!" Wally called over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Hmm…. Linda volunteering at the Kissing Booth…. Artemis volunteering at the….. Nah." Robin shook his head to clear the previous thought out of his mind as he got off the couch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Carnival music played, kids screamed on the rides, various rings went off signaling that someone had just won a carnival game and Artemis hated it. She hated carnivals. They were always to loud, they smelled of disgusting fried food, and there were screaming kids. EVERYWHERE. Why was she here, you might ask? It's because her best friend made her volunteer at one of the booths. Ugh. Sometimes she hated that girl.

Speak of the devil! Here she comes now….

"Artemis! Thank goodness you're here! I thought I was going to have to do this by myself!" A pretty, black haired girl said to Artemis.

"Do what? What booth are we at?" Artemis inquired.

The girl pointed up at the sign.

Artemis followed her finger then tensed.

"Oh hell no…Hell. NO!" She yelled and turned to leave.

"Please, Artemis! Don't leave me!" Her friend pulled on her arm, giving the blonde her best puppy dog face.

"Ugh! That's the look that got me into this mess!" Artemis complained. Even though she didn't think it humanly possible, her friends eyes got wider and her bottom lip got bigger.

"FINE!" The archer threw her hands in the air as she gave in. "But you're going first! So pucker up, Linda."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Roy, Wally, Conner, and Robin walked around the carnival. Wally was currently stuffing his face with various fried food items. As they walked on Conner spotted a clown.

"Why is the Joker here?" He growled, clenching his fists.

"That's not the Joker, Conner. That's a hired clown." Robin explained.

"Who was he hired by? The Joker?!" Conner exclaimed, almost shouting.

"No! Hired by the carnival workers!" Wally clarified, swallowing the last of his food.

"The volunteers are in cahoots with the Joker?" Conner cocked his head, with a confused expression on his solemn face.

"No," Roy cut in, rubbing his temples, "the Joker isn't here. Those clowns are for the carnival. There supposed to be here, to make people laugh. So before you rip their heads off, don't."

"Oh…" Conner replied. "They don't make me laugh."

"Supey," Robin put a hand on the clone's shoulder, "I don't think that's humanly possible."

"There she is!" Wally exclaimed, catching all the boys attention. "There's Linda Park!"

He pointed to a girl currently dumping about 20 breath mints into her mouth after kissing a guy who had just eaten onion rings.

"Isn't she hot?" Wally asked his friends.

"I don't know," Conner replied, "let me go feel her forehead."

"Oh, never mind! Let's just get into line." Wally said as he ran, almost using his super speed.

Robin, Roy, and Conner, however, weren't as enthusiastic as the speedster and walked hesitantly toward the line.

Then Roy spotted a certain rival of his. His eyes widened a bit.

"Uh…. guys…."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wally was buzzing with excitement. He started to practice what he'd say to Linda once it was his turn.

_He walked up the steps to Linda Park and sat in the seat across from her._

_"I hope you know CPR, cause you take my breath away!" He said in his best swab voice._

_"In your dreams, Baywatch!" Said a gruff voice._

_Wally jumped back in surprise. "Artemis? What are you doing in my fantasy?"_

_"You tell me, Wally… Wally? Wally?"_

"WALLY!"

"AAAHHH!" Wally exclaimed as he tripped over his own feet. He groaned and rolled onto his back.

"Wally?" Robin inquired. "Woah, dude! You okay?"

"What happened?" Wally groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Well, I was calling your name for like 10 minutes but you just kept walking like you were in some trance or something and then I yelled your name and here you are! On the ground."

"Did you want to tell me something cause I want to hurry up and get my kiss from Linda." He said, eyeing her.

"Oh, no. It was nothing. Just wanted to say the coo-coo bird is in the banana tree." Robin smirked and strode off.

"The coo-coo…..what?" Wally asked, confused. "Oh, whatever. Here I come, Linda!" Wally announced.

"Did you tell him?" Roy questioned.

"Nope. He'll just have to find out for himself." Robin snickered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"Finally!" _Wally thought as it was his turn to get what he'd been waiting for all day. But to his dismay, Linda got up from her chair and went behind the curtain.

_"No! What's she doing? Maybe she's taking a break? Yeah, that's it. She's taking a break. She'll be back in a minute. Just keep your cool, Wall-man." _He thought as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

But when he opened them again, he got an even bigger surprise.

**_"The coo-coo bird is in the banana tree." _**Robin's words reverberated through his head.

_"Shit."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

Linda passed through the curtain.

"Oh. My. God. I'm so glad that's over!" She exclaimed.

Artemis glared at her.

"Not that it was…..that bad?" Linda said in a timid voice.

Artemis kept on glaring.

"Well, on the bright side, I let you have the cute red head whose next in line." Linda shrugged.

_"Red head?…." _Artemis thought as she stepped through the curtain, but immediately wished she hadn't.

_"Shit." _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO

"What the hell are you doing here?!" They both yelled in unison.

"I'm volunteering! What's your excuse? Couldn't' get a girl to kiss you so you had to pay 'em?" Artemis quipped.

"No!" Wally said as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I wanted a kiss from Linda! But then you show your face!" Wally retorted as his hands balled up into fists. He looked away and into the crowd of people next to the stage. Robin mouthed something that looked strangely like 'Fate' and then gave him two thumbs up.

"That little bird…" Wally growled, angrily.

"What the hell are you mumbling about?!" Artemis exclaimed throwing her hands in the air for, what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Why'd you pick the kissing booth anyway?" Wally questioned out of the blue.

"I didn't know I'd be at the kissing booth!" She yelled.

"Have you…..have you….kissed anyone?" Wally asked.

Artemis was taken aback at how nervous Wally's voice was.

"Why do you care? You jealous?" She smirked.

"No! Just…. curious. That's all." He said, looking anywhere but her face.

Artemis' eyes squinted, trying to decode Wally's odd behavior.

"Yup. Definitely jealous." Artemis concluded.

"Am not! Bring Linda out here so I can kiss her, then we'll see whose jealous!" Wally shouted.

"Well, she already left! But believe me when I say that I'd much rather have her kiss you then you kiss me!" Artemis said angrily jabbing a calloused finger into Wally's chest.

"Hey! Dude! You almost done? I want a kiss from the hottie, too!" Shouted an impatient teenager waiting in line.

"Yeah! Hurry it up! My girlfriend will be back any minute!" Another guy shouted. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Just keep it in your pants!" Wally yelled back.

Artemis turned to him. "You can go. I'll give you your money back after I'm done…." Artemis glared at the rather disturbing men lined up next to the stage. "You know…" she swallowed, "kissing them."

Wally faced Artemis, his jaw clenched tight and his green eyes ablaze with anger.

"You don't have to, Artemis. Just leave them." Wally said, looking straight into her eyes.

Suddenly, Artemis noticed how close she and Wally were but didn't' dare step back.

"But then there'll be a lot of angry people. They've already paid and everything! Thank you for wanting to defend me but I have to do it. For charity."

"Hey! Buddy! Get off the stage! You've taken to much time!"

"Go ahead and leave without kissin' her! More for me!"

Wally's blood boiled._ "How dare they talk about Artemis like that! Like she's some sort of doll they can just play with!"_

"Wally, you should go." Artemis advised as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"No." He stated.

"Well you can't just stand here and watch me be-mpfh!"

Grabbing both her shoulders Wally pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Her eyes went wide but finally closed as she snaked her arms up from his muscular chest to his neck. She allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and he did the same. His mouth tasted fresh.

_"Probably mints for when he kissed Linda." _She thought as she felt a twinge of jealousy flow through her. With that thought she deepened the kiss. A moan escaped Wally's throat and traveled into Artemis' mouth. He pulled her closer, loving the feel of her soft lips against his. Artemis pulled away, rather reluctantly when she heard, "Are they ever going to come up for air?"

Artemis looked up at Wally, a small smile playing on her lips. Not a smirk or a grin. A genuine smile.

Wally leaned down and whispered into her ear, his voice low and husky, "Run away with me." She shivered as his hot breath hit her skin.

"What about the-"

But Wally cut her off by capturing her lips with his once again.

He pulled away.

"Forget about charity for the 'lost puppies' or whatever. Come with me." Wally pleaded.

"I never did like dogs." He grinned and grabbed her hand. "Let's go!"

"Hey, babe! Where ya goin'?" A man in line asked.

"Away from you!" Artemis retorted and then ran off with Wally to explore the carnival.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO

Artemis and Wally walked through the crowds of people and games. Wally excitedly pointed out his favorite food stands and rides while Artemis rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her smile as she watched the childish speedster.

It was getting dark and lights were turned on all around the carnival. They made their way to the ferris wheel and got on.

As they reached the top, the great wheel stopped. Artemis looked over the edge and saw a beautiful sunset and Gotham coming to life. A wind nipped at Artemis' bare skin and she shivered. Wally noticed this, took off his jacket and put around her shoulders. She breathed in his scent.

"I can't help but think how cliche this is." She mumbled into his jacket.

He chuckled. "Boy am I getting tired! Yawn!" He stretched his arms out and put it around her. She rolled her eyes but comfortably rested her head on his shoulder.

"I've never really liked carnivals. In fact, I hated them." She said.

"Really? Why?" He looked astonished. He loved carnivals. Ever since he was a kid. She had to hold herself back from another eye roll.

"Maybe it's because the last time I came to a carnival it was with Jade…..I had fun but when she left…" Artemis stopped, unable to finish. Wally gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I won't ever leave you. Don't worry." His voice soothed her.

"But spending all this time at the carnival with you…it makes me love it again." She commented. "Thanks."

"No problem, Beautiful."

It was silent for a while until Wally's phone went off.

He groaned and took it out of his pocket. "Hello?" He paused for a second. "Shit!" Wally exclaimed, sitting up abruptly. "I totally forgot about you guys!"

"Huh?" Artemis inquired.

"Robin, Roy, and Conner! I totally ditched them after the kissing booth!" Wally said, as he covered up the mouth piece to his phone. "Sorry, Rob. I''ll be right there after we get off the ferris wheel."

"Or…." Artemis said as she dragged a finger down his chest.

Wally swallowed hard.

"You could forget about them like I forgot about the 'lost puppies'." She murmured into his ear as she traced his muscles with her finger. He shivered. She smirked.

"What do you say, Flash Boy?"

Wally stared at her, wide eyed.

"Uhh…..Rob? Yeah, the ferris wheel just got stuck and we can't get off until….they fix it! Yeah…Probably another hour….Yeah, yeah. Bye." Wally said, hurriedly as he hung up.

"Now where were we?" Wally said as he leaned into Artemis.

Just as their lips were about to meet Artemis pulled away. "Look at that! The rides over! Better get off!" She exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat and started to run away.

Wally's eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance.

"Damn public. Can't use my super speed…." He muttered under his breath. "Artemis! Wait up!"

He called after her.

"Gotta be faster than that, Baywatch!" She yelled over her shoulder, then disappeared into the crowd.

Wally turned his head and scanned the crowd searching for her blonde ponytail. He caught a glance of her golden hair and followed it into an old circus tent. It was quiet and nobody else was in the tent. He looked around and saw old signs for circus acts. He began to read some of the shabby posters aloud.

"Come one, come all to see our newest act of 1988! The daring John and Mary Gr-"

All of the sudden two arms grabbed him from behind and wrapped around his neck. He tensed then relaxed as he felt the archer's callused hands against his skin. He hoisted her legs up around his waist into a piggyback position.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" She asked.

"Maybe…." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Ready, Beautiful?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Always." She replied. And with that they sped off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sooooo….yup. That's it. I hope you liked it! And review!…..I guess. That's what all the other writers say. So I guess I'll say it. Review! ;)**

**~HelenaWayne10**


End file.
